


Imagine Your OTP: Christmas Drabbles

by IrisofParadise



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: AU, Christmas Drabbles, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Imagine your OTP, M/M, OC children - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles based on "Imagine Your OTP" prompts from tumblr. Very fluffy. Very ooc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Eve With You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “We took our kids to santa’s workshop and they both wished we would get together” 
> 
> Warnings: Very ooc. Very fluffy. OC children. I'm trash. Also, not sure how many I'm going to write, just as many as I can until Christmas I think? So if you wanna prompt me on tumblr feel free? I'm also a loser and I'm probably just going to name each chapter after whichever Christmas song I'm listening to as I write/post the chapter.

New York is loud. The mall even louder. Especially at this time of the year; Christmas. And Matt is about ready to throw his hands in the air and storm out of the mall with his four year old son. He'd been busy lately with work and hadn't had a chance to take the small child to see Santa and now it was the night before Christmas Eve and he just _had_ to take Jack to see Santa because, “Daddy how else is he going to know what I want for Christmas?!”

But the mall is closing in fifteen more minutes and the line is still very long and all of these screaming parents and children are making him feel like he's about to lose his mind. And the fact that 'Jingle Bells' has been on repeat for the past half hour is not helping.

“Fucking seriously?! Can this line move faster already?!” A male voice with a heavy accent that Matt pinpoints as Russian yells out from behind the brunette. Matt rolls his eyes and picks Jack up as the child begins to tug on his hands.

“Papa! No bad words! Ded Moroz won't come and visit! He'll let Krampus come instead!” A little girl whisper yells to the Russian.

Jack leans over Matt's shoulder and stares at the two Russians in curiosity for a moment before asking, “What's a Krampus?”

“Jack. Shh,” Matt whispers softly. “I'm sorry. You can igno-” He's cut off by the little girl's voice.

“Krampus is an evil butt face! He beats up bad children and he's going to punch Papa because Papa won't stop saying the bad words!”

There's a scoffing noise from who Matt imagines is the little girl's father. “Well you are not wrong.”

“ _Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!”_

Both Matt and the Russian man groan loudly as the song replays and their children, along with about eight other children and five other parents, begin to yell along. They move forward a step.

The Russian man sighs and looks down as the small child tugs on his coat and hums along to the song. He can't stop the small smile from forming as she grins widely up at him.

“We're so close to seeing Ded Moroz, Papa!”

“Who's Ded Moroz?” Jack asks, squirming in Matt's hold until he's placed back on the ground.

Before Matt can even open his mouth to apologize the little girl is once again explaining to the blonde child. “He's Santa! Silly dummy!”

“Vasya!” The Russian man practically hisses out in surprise. Matt raises an eyebrow in amusement as Jack giggles and buries his face into Matt's leg.

“Chto?” The little girl asks, eyes wide and a small confused frown on her face.

There's a sigh and a rustle of fabric as the Russian man just shakes his head. “Don't be rude.” He sounds tired, as if he's had to explain this many times on more than just one occasion. Matt understands that feel all too well.

The Russian man sends a slightly apologetic look to the blind man before flushing a light pink as he realizes that Matt can't see it. Matt just shrugs as the children begin to whisper amongst themselves, thinking that their parents can't hear them. “Sorry my son keeps butting into your conversation,” the blind man offers in an attempt to begin a conversation and pass time.

Another rustle of fabric as the Russian shrugs. “Sorry my daughter is brat.”

“I am not!” Comes the indignant shout from the four year old girl. Jack giggles at her acent.

A scoff from the Russian. “Are so.”

There was the sound of both of them sticking their tongues out at each other and then the little girl letting out a loud giggle before bumping into Matt's other leg.

She glanced up at him and wrinkled her nose. “Why are you wearing sunglasses inside? Are you gonna hit people with your stick?”

“Vasilisa!”

“What?” She turned to look up at Matt with a serious expression. “I think you should, Mister! Push them all out of the way and just hit them! Papa will help you.”

“Child!”

Matt laughed softly as he practically felt the waves of embarrassment roll from the Russian. Jack giggled as the girl, Vasilisa, turned to him and whispered too loudly, “Papa will do it too. It'd be great. Then we can see Ded Moroz before Christmas.”

Jack turned to stare wide eyed at Matt and tugged at his hand. “Daddy you gotta! We have to see Santa!”

“Ja- ah!” Matt let out a startled yelp as another small pair of hands grabbed his other hand and tugged.

“Please?!” Both children yelled out, eyes wide, as they tugged on Matt. “You gotta!” “Think of us children, Mister!”

“Uh?” The blind man turned to where he knew the Russian man was. “Help?”

“Nyet. On your own with the devil spawn children,” comes the amused, heavily accented, response. He grows even more amused as Matt glares at him.

But Matt can't keep his own amused grin from his face. “Dad of the year award goes to you obviously.”

A shrug. “Obviously of course.”

Matt shakes his head. “I'm Matt by the way. I'd shake your hand but I'm a bit busy.”

The two children giggle and only hold his hands tighter in their firm grips.

“Vladimir,” the Russian introduces himself, overly amused with watching the scene before him.

Matt notices his amusement but doesn't say anything about how the little girl is still hanging on him. He just listens as the children babble about what they're going to ask Santa to get them for Christmas.

“We are halfway there,” Vladimir says softly, leaning closer towards Matt. The bright grin that the slightly shorter man sends him makes him lean back.

“Oh thank the lord,” Matt says, “I'm so ready to go home. I'm starving.”

Neither of the adults notice the two children staring at them in wonder and giggling when they make eye contact with the other.

The blonde man gives a nod in agreement. “I am sick of hearing the Jingle Bells song. Next time her mama gets to take her.”

Matt gives an amused chuckle and pushes down the momentary happiness as it becomes apparent that the other man is single. “You got stuck with Santa duty last minute?”

Vladimir scoffs. “Nyet. She tells me last month and I just got too busy. Hoped Vasya would forget but she didn't. Disappointing.” As Matt laughs softly Vladimir can't help but grin brightly.

He doesn't notice as Vasilisa huffs at him and rolls her eyes. And neither hears her as she whispers to Jack, “Papa is a Grinch.” Or hear as Jack giggles. The adults are so busy talking to each other that they've finally tuned out the Christmas carols being played, the other children, and the other adults. The only thing they're focused on now is the other and the two children still holding onto Matt's hands.

And suddenly they're at the front of the line and a woman with a wide, forced, grin tells the children that they may go see Santa before turning to look up at Matt and Vladimir and saying, “You can take pictures of your kids if you'd like. We're about to close in one minute though,” and then she's turning away and beginning to help straighten things up for closing, not noticing as Vladimir and Matt flush and shake their heads.

“Nyet! Is not-” No, no! I uh-” The two men stutter out, light pink dusting across their cheeks. They turn so that they aren't facing each other now.

Matt rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “Uhm actually. If you don't mind... Could you uh,” he hands Vladimir his phone, “I can't exactly...” He makes a gesture towards his face.

The Russian makes a noise in the back of his throat but takes the phone. He thinks for a moment. And instead opens his own phone and snaps a few pictures of the two children who are grinning and whispering to each other as they sit on Santa's lap. Then he slips his phone back into his pocket.

He frowns as he watches his daughter frown and look around in disappointment before turning to glare at Santa. The man is slightly taken aback by the ferocity of her glare.

“Where is Snegurochka?!” The little girl asks loudly, glare never leaving her face.

The man turns to stare questioningly at the two men, then turns back to the little girl as Matt shrugs in confusion. Vladimir just covers his face. “I'm sorry,” Vladimir shakes his head in warning, eyes wide, “but who-”

“Don't do it you stupid American,” he mutters under his breath as the man continues to talk. Matt turns to face him in confusion but quickly jerks his attention back to Santa and the children.

“-is Snegurochka?” He finishes, stumbling over the name as it slips from him clumsily.

Vasilisa's jaw drops in surprise. Vladimir just groans loudly, even more so as Vasilisa turns to him shock before turning back to Santa.

“How can you forget about your own granddaughter?!” Vasilisa yells out, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Jack pats her hand and turns to shake his head at Santa. “You made her cry! You better bring her all of her presents for Christmas and not let Krampus get her!”

Santa turns to look at Matt and Vladimir in confusion with a hint of fear. Matt has covered his mouth to muffle his shocked laughter.

“Hey kids,” Matt says in an attempt to gain their attention. Santa and Vladimir stare at him in curiosity. “Why don't you guys just tell Santa what you want for Christmas? It's getting late. Isn't it?” He gives Vladimir's side a nudge with his elbow.

Vladimir hurriedly nods his agreement. “We get ice-cream after, da?” He either doesn't notice, or just flat out ignores as Matt scowls at him. It's too late and far too cold to be getting ice-cream. But Vladimir has already said the word and both children have brightened up considerably and are whispering to each other and then nodding and gesturing for Santa to lean down so that they can whisper to him.

“I want my Papa and his Daddy to spend Christmas together!” Vasilisa whispers, pointing to Vladimir and then Matt.

Jack nods enthusiastically and whispers just as softly as the brunette girl had, “They gotta kiss under the mistletoe plants!”

Santa looks between the two men who are frowning as the children whisper and giggle. Then he gives a small nod. “I'll see what I can do?” It seems to pacify the children.

The children high five each other as they slip from his lap and run back to their parents.

“Thank you, Santa!” Jack waves over Matt's shoulder.

Vasilisa soon mimics him. “Spasiba, Ded Moroz!”

“We're going to get ice-ceam now? Right, Daddy?” Jack asks, eyes wide as he hugs Matt tightly.

The blind man sighs but gives a nod. “First you have to eat an actual dinner, kiddo.”

“Your life sucks,” Vasilisa giggles out. Jack sticks his tongue out at her, unamused with her sass.

Vladimir rolls his eyes and hugs her tighter as the four of them step out of the warm mall. “I do not see why you are smug. You have to eat food before ice-cream too.”

“Papa!” She shrieks, completely appalled with this turn of events.

“Vasya!”

Jack laughs and points at her. “Loser!”

“Jonathan!” Matt reprimands immediately.

The blonde frowns and hugs Matt tighter. “Sorry?”

Vladimir sends a quick text to his brother that he's going to be a bit late coming home.

“ _Why?”_

“ _I got a date?”_

Ultimately, the four of them decide that McDonald's is the best place for a quick and cheap dinner. It helps that the fast food restaurant is close by too. And so as the children are running around and shrieking in the play area that is void of all other children, Vladimir and Matt sit at one of the colorful tables, snacking on the fries of the forgotten happy meals.

“I'm actually not a big fan of McDonald's,” Matt states with a small smile as he chews a french fry. “But their chicken nuggets are fairly decent.”

“Da?”

“Yeah.”

He's not quick enough to stop Vladimir from stealing his last chicken nugget. He gives a small glare that quickly turns into an amused grin and shake of the head.

The Russian gives a nod. “Da. Very good.”

Neither notice as their children stare at them from the play area and giggle.

“ _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow. I'll keep you warm tonight. Through the good times and bad. The happy and sad.”_

Or as it begins to snow softly outside.

“ _I'm still holding on. I know what I have. And all that I want is Christmas Eve with you. Let it snow, let it snow.”_

Or the music playing throughout the restaurant.

“ _The fire's burning bright. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow. I'll keep you warm tonight.”_

“So, how did the pictures look? I mean can you describe what they look like?” Matt asks in curiosity.

He frowns as Vladimir instead says, “Forgot to take them on your phone.”

“What?”

“I think I need your number so that I can send them to you instead. Da?”

Matt raises an eyebrow. “Really now?”

“Forgot,” Vladimir insists with a shrug, thankful that the other man cannot see his embarrassment. He instantly relaxes as Matt tells him his number with a wide grin.

The children high-five once more.

It's another hour until Vladimir is carrying his sleeping child into the apartment that he shares with his brother. He raises a finger to his lips and gestures down to the drooling child. Anatoly nods in understanding.

“I thought you were taking her to see Santa?” Anatoly asked quietly as he followed Vladimir to the little girl's bedroom.

“I did,” the blonde stated with a shrug as he layed the little girl on her bed before tugging her boots off. She let out a small noise and rolled over onto her side to snuggle closer into her blanket. Both men grinned warmly at her before leaving the bedroom, Vladimir closing the door softly behind him.

Anatoly waited until they were both back in the living room before speaking at normal volume once more. “And you got a date?” He raises an eyebrow as Vladimir shuffled in spot almost nervously.

“She and another kid made Christmas wish?”

The brunette laughs loudly.

Meanwhile Matt is yawning as he lays his own child onto his bed and leaves the room. Then he's sending the pictures that Vladimir sent him to Foggy.

“ _Did these pictures turn out okay?”_

He doesn't have to wait long before he's opening up the text message and having Foggy's response read to him. _“Cute kids! One of those does not belong to you though. You didn't kidnap a kid did you?!”_

 


	2. Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OT3 decorating for the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly very happy with this chapter to be honest but I do kinda like it? So... Boom~
> 
> (as a kid I used to lay under the tree and stare up at the ornaments. I was very easily amused by the sparkles and glitter. I still do it after decorating. Therefore, Matt did it as a child. Ignore me I'm a loser)

" _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock.  
Jingle bell swing and jingle bell ring."_

The music played through out the apartment, Vladimir singing along under his breath as he picked up ornaments from a box. Finally he rolled his eyes and gave a mutter of, "Someone turn that shit off."

Matt raised an eyebrow in amusement as Anatoly scoffed from the kitchen.

"Turn off yourself." The elder Russian said back but did as requested and hit the skip button, "You are one singing along."

"Does not matter. Is on my nerves now," Vladimir says simply as he hangs one of the glass ornaments onto the tree. He steps back and frowns. "Needs more."

He ignored as Matt and Anatoly both laughed quietly at him.

The American stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Vladimir's middle from behind. "Why don't we take a break for a bit? You two have been decorating for hours."

Anatoly makes a 'tsking' sound from the kitchen. "Nyet. Christmas decorating is very serious, Matvey." He points the spoon he's been using to stir the brownie batter at Vladimir. "Volodya just takes it to new extreme." He grinned as Matt gave a chuckle and Vladimir scowled over at him.

Matt rolled his eyes but stepped back away from Vladimir and listened as the Russians began to hum and sing along softly to the Russian carols that played from Anatoly's phone. The eldest of the three was baking brownies and the smell of the chocolate mix with a light hint of peppermint was enough to make Matt's mouth water in anticipation. While Vladimir's warm hums were enough to make his heart race. Anatoly's hum joining in was enough to make the lawyer want to skip the decorating and head straight to the bedroom.

But he knew the Russians well enough by this point to know that, though easily swayed to the bedroom, Christmas decorating, as Anatoly had jokingly stated, was serious business to them.

So he did the next best thing. He picked up one of the small boxes with what he imagined to be colorful ornaments and began to hang them onto the tree in an attempt to speed along the decorating process. Instead, he didn't notice how both Vladimir and Anatoly were staring at him in almost horror.

"What are you doing?!" Anatoly's voice yelled out in shock.

Matt turned towards him, pausing with an ornament held out an inch away from the tree, confusion painting his face. "Huh?"

"Stop!" Vladimir snatched the box away with a shake of the head. "You put them in wrong spots! They do not go there!" He hung up one of the red and gold ornaments and hung it near the top instead of in the middle of the tree like Matt was in the process of doing. "You mess up whole tree if you do that!" He shook his head again as he continued to mutter under his breath.

Matt just raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Really?"

"Is serious business!" Anatoly shouts back from the kitchen in amusement as he watches the younger blonde and brunette. He holds his hands up and begins to make the hot cocoa as both of the younger men turn to glare at him, unamused.

A moment more passes before Matt decides that he has grown bored with waiting for Vladimir to hand him an ornament to hang up. So he picks up another box and begins to hang up more ornaments, these smaller and smoother than the previous. As expected Vladimir soon groans and snatches the box away.

"Vladimir-" Matt begins with a heavy sigh. He's soon cut off.

"Untangle these!"

And a heavy weight is thrust against his chest. He frowns, eyebrows furrowing slightly, as he runs his fingers over what he's now holding. A moment and he raises an eyebrow.

"Lights? You want me to untangle the lights?"

A shuffling noise as Vladimir nods. "Da. You keep fucking up my tree, mudak. Untangle them."

Anatoly laughs at Matt's appalled glare.

"I am not!"

"You kind of are, Matvey."

Matt almost pouts as he begins to struggle with untangling the Christmas lights.

" _Did you see what he did to my fucking tree?! What is this?! Putting them all in same area!_ " Vladimir scowls as he attempts to move the ornaments around.

Anatoly shakes his head and makes his way to the living room area with the three mugs of hot cocoa. " _You know he can't see where he's putting them,"_ he says calmly as he pushes one of the warm mugs into Vladimir's hands. He moves over and pushes another mug, this one saying 'Nelson & Murdock', into Matt's hands.

Vladimir just sighs before taking a cautious sip from his cocoa. " _Mm. Still. Fucking up my tree like that. Why do we love him again?_ "

The elder Russian just laughs. And laughs even harder as Matt gives a low grumble of, "You know I don't speak Russian that well. Stop it," a light flush to his cheeks.

They both smirk at him but stop. They have to finish decorating before they're dragged to the bedroom.

The trio settle into a comfortable quiet soon enough. The music playing from an app on Anatoly's phone. The brothers singing along, their accents heavy and comforting in an odd way. Matt can't stop the happy grin from forming on his face, even as he struggles with the lights once more. He jerks slightly as he feels something placed on his head. He runs his fingers over the almost velvet like thing and raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"A bow?"

"Da. We decorate you for Christmas now. Tree is done," Anatoly says. And Matt doesn't need to be able to see to know that the elder brunette is staring over at him with warmth in his eyes.

Vladimir takes the lights from Matt and tosses the tangled heap to the floor near the couch. "Hate lights. Always get tangled no matter how you put them in box."

Matt rolls his eyes and sips from his now much cooler cocoa.

_"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way."_

"What's it look like?" Matt's almost too quiet for the brothers to hear.

But they do.

And they describe to him in vivid detail how the tree looks. How the ornaments look. How the lights are glowing. He closes his eyes and smiles softly as he tries to picture it all. But he's forgotten what some colors look like.

"My dad and I used to lay under the tree when I was a kid and stare up at all the lights. I liked when we used the multicolored lights."

The words are said quietly. Almost as if he didn't mean to say them. And maybe he didn't. He's not sure. He's still smiling softly, lost in his own thoughts.

He doesn't know about the shared look the Russians share over his head. He just feels them tug lightly at him, Anatoly taking his mug and placing it on the coffee table, and soon the three are lying with their heads under the tree, Matt between the Russians, and staring up but only two of them seeing the lights.

Vladimir softly begins to describe how the ornaments are shinning with the reflections of the blues and greens and pinks and golds of the lights. Anatoly soon joins his descriptive process. And Matt grins even wider.

They soon fall back into a comfortable silence and the younger adults begin to drift off to sleep. Until all of a sudden Matt is feeling something pressed to his head and Vladimir has something pressed to his chest, right over his heart.

The blonde picks up the shinny blue bow and looks over to his brother in confusion as Matt lifts the small red bow from his forehead and rubs at the sticky residue left behind.

"Tolik?"

Anatoly grins cheekily at the confused expressions. "My two favorite presents under the tree."

A moment for his words to register and then Vladimir is scoffing. Though a light flush dusts over his face, unnoticeable in the multi colored lighting under the tree. "You are such sap."

"Mmm."

They're all comfortable. Their hearts are all racing ever so slightly and Matt can feel the warmth radiating from Vladimir. So he shakes his head and turns to face the elder Russian.

"Your two favorite presents can go to the bedroom instead."

Anatoly's heart rate increases and warmth begins to radiate from him as well, though not from embarrassment like Vladimir.

The blonde smirks as he takes the hint. "Da. Why wait to open?" Azure colored eyes watch as Matt presses closer to Anatoly. He trails his fingers to light graze Matt's sides for a moment until nudging the smaller man. "Bedroom. If you knock ornaments off tree I'm killing you both."

And with that said the blonde is standing with ease and making his way to the bedroom. Anatoly and Matt following not too far behind.

The elder Russian scoffs as he follows his brother and Matt. "No you won't."

"Bite me!"

Matt gives a grin full of promise and takes pleasure in the way that both the Russian's heart rates increase. "Oh, I plan on it."

Later, the mistletoe was hung in random spots through out the apartment. Matt pretended he didn't notice and just kept walking under it with one or both of the Russians.

 


	3. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP having a snowball fight and playing in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching Frozen when I wrote this. I'm so sorry. Again, not too overly happy with it but I'm in the mood for fluff. Sooo... yeah that happened.

“Is snowing again,” Vladimir states as a snowflake falls and melts on his nose. He wrinkles his nose as he watches more snow begin to fall, dusting over the already snowed area.

Matt shivers and wraps his arms around himself even more. “I'm sort of already sick of the snow to be honest. Is it spring time yet?”

The Russian just makes a low hum noise as he packs the snow into a ball shape. “We should play in snow. Have not done that in long time.”

“You like to play in the snow?” Matt asks incredulously, eyebrow raised in disbelief. He lets out a huff and shivers even more as Vladimir tosses the snowball at his face. “Wow, you suck,” he laughs out as he wipes the snow from his face and glasses.

“Maybe later. Play with me first, mudak!” The Russian tosses another hurriedly made snowball at the brunette and grins as the blind lawyer easily dodges this one.

Matt frowns as he thinks this over, then gives a small shrug. “Sure. I haven't made a snowman in years. How do we start?”

And so began the game of who could build a better snowman. Vladimir apparently. But Matt would swear that it was only because the Russian had cheated and pushed him into the snowman. And thrown more snow at Matt as Matt had just laughed and sang out, “Do you wanna build a snowman?”

“Nyet! Stop that!”

“But Vladimir! It doesn't have to be a snow-ack!” Matt sputters as another snowball makes contact with his face. “Stop doing tha- aah!”

Vladimir laughs loudly as the American glares at him and wipes his face off once more.

“So we're playing that?”

The only response he receives is another snowball smacking him in the face and more laughter from the Russian.

“Alright. Fine. We'll play that.” He slowly stands up and gathers snow from his crushed snowman and packs it into a ball shape. “Dodge, asshole!” And throws the snowball at Vladimir's general direction. He smirks as he hears the Russian let out a curse and the snowball shatters.

Thus, the game began. The two ran and dodged and tossed and kicked snow at each other as best as they could and by the end of it Matt was slipping on a patch of particularly slippery snow and grabbing onto Vladimir's arms to steady himself. Instead both crashed onto the ground with Vladimir just barely able to stop himself from crushing the brunette. So he just holds himself above Matt and stares down at the grinning and shivering mess beneath him. Matt's lips are a light blue. His teeth are chattering. He's shivering almost uncontrollably. His cheeks and nose are a light shade of pink and his nose is slightly runny from the cold and the previous running.

“Are you done staring at me?” Matt laughs out, pushing lightly at Vladimir's chest with one hand. “Get off. It's cold.”

Vladimir just huffs out a laugh, breath coming out in a warm, cloud like shape. But he does as requested and rolls off of Matt and into the snow beside the shivering man. Then begins to move and ignore as Matt makes an odd expression.

“What on earth are you doing?”

“Snow angels.”

The brunette laughs. “You are a child.”

“Tolik says same thing.”

The two stay lying in the snow for a few moments more.

“Vladimir.”

“Hm?”

“I have snow down my pants.”

“I get it out later.”

The Russian laughs as Matt glares at him, teeth chattering and unamused.


	4. Wishlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP Person A surprises Person B for the holidays by visiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long distance sucks. Especially for the holidays. This song is one of my faves and I thought it was pretty perfect. So yep.   
> Song is Wishlist by The Ready Set.

"So you're not coming for Christmas?"

A long sigh, a shuffle as the man on the other end of the phone nodded, "Da. I'm sorry. You know I wish I could be there," he stated, accent thick and sounding more than slightly annoyed. Probably more so at the position they were than at Matt. Maybe a bit of both though.

Now Matt gave a sigh. "I know. It's... It's fine."

"You are not happy."

"Can you really blame me?" Matt knows he sounds childish right now but he doesn't care. He hasn't seen, the thought makes him scoff mentally at himself, his boyfriend... Well ever really. He and the Russian had met via internet almost a full year ago and they were now planning for Vladimir to come visit for the holidays for over a month now.

Another sigh. "Nyet. Matv-"

_"Vladimir! Hurry up!"_

"I have to go. Da-"

"Wait! What?! Vladimi-"

"-svidaniya! Good night, Matvey!"

And then the line was dead and Matt was left gaping at his cell phone in surprise. Then he sighed and slipped it back into his pocket as he decided that he may as well find something to eat in the apartment.

It was the day before Christmas Eve and Foggy had left their shared apartment to spend the holidays with his family. As per usual, Matt was invited. But when Vladimir had said that he would be visiting for the holidays, Foggy had been more than understanding for his friend to stay at the apartment.

The blonde had laughed and nudged him with a loud, "Get some, Murdock!"

Matt had just laughed and turned his warm feeling face away. "Oh get out of here already," he had said, pushing a laughing Foggy out of the apartment.

"Try not to break anything!"

"No promises!"

And now Matt was alone for the holidays. A touch to the watch on his wrist and he felt that it wasn't even eleven in the morning. He frowned. Vladimir didn't usually sleep until much later in the night; it wasn't even seven at night for him just yet. He waited an hour before shooting Vladimir a text.

_"Hey?"_

He never received a response.

~oOo~

 

Vladimir quickly grabbed his bag and followed his elder brother out the door.

" _You're going to be late now! Shouldn't have called him!_ " The brunette said as they slipped into the car.

_"I wanted to surprise him!"_ Vladimir says back, tossing his bag into the backseat from the front seat of the car.

A scoff and, " _Seat belt, Volodya. You're not six. I shouldn't have to tell you."_ He waits until he hears the click before rolling his eyes and giving another sigh. He ignores as Vladimir sticks his tongue out at him and begins to drive to the airport.

Soon enough they're waiting at the airport and Anatoly is hugging his younger, but taller, brother tightly and giving a mumble of, " _Be safe."_

_"Always."_

_"Have fun."_

Vladimir grins. _"I will."_

_"Protected sex is best sex._ " And Anatoly takes pleasure in the way the twenty-five year old blonde gapes at him and flushes. Until the blonde is punching him in the arm. But even then, Anatoly still laughs loudly.

" _I'm leaving!"_ Vladimir yelps out.Anatoly laughs even more. " _Never coming back!"_

_"Yes you are. Now go! Before the plane leaves without your sorry ass."_

Vladimir ends up having to fight to stay awake halfway through the flight. Once they make the final landing in New York he's quick to sit on the floor and rub at his eyes, bag right next to him. "Stay awake. Stay awake. Stay awa-" he breaks himself off with a large yawn and then he groans loudly and stands up. "Stay awake. Almost there."

_"Oh, in a little bit I'll be there. Like a star shot through the air."_

A glance down to his phone and he sees that he has several missed texts from both his brother and Matt. And that he'd been on the plane for nearly nine hours. He stares at some of the big clocks on the wall; a certain two in particular.

'8:20 p.m.' And under that, 'New York, America'. A little over and '4:20 a.m.' And then, 'Moscow, Russia'.

He grins and sends Anatoly a quick text before pocketing the cell phone and making his way out of the airport. He's thankful that it doesn't take long for him to get into a taxi and soon enough he's standing outside of Matt's apartment. The lights are off and the apartment is very quiet and the knock that Vladimir gives the door shatters the silence. He waits, but no one comes to the door. So the blonde looks around to make sure that no one is around before he slowly, carefully, picks the lock and slips into the dark apartment.

He forgets to lock the door again.

It's too dark for him, so he turns on the light in the kitchen, tosses his bag next to the very worn looking couch. Vladimir stretches and gives a loud yawn before looking at the couch in slight longing. He prides himself on being able to have the self control to not lay on the couch and sleep.

 

~oOo~

 

Matt frowns as he hears another heartbeat in the apartment. Can hear the nearly quiet buzzing of a lightbulb. The door knob turns easily in his hand and he tenses even more before deciding to place the food on the kitchen counter and kick who ever is in his apartment out. He doesn't expect to be tackled, hugged really, from behind as soon as the take out food is placed onto the counter and his reflexes kick in before his brain can register the softly spoken, "Matv- ahh!"

Suddenly Vladimir feels himself being thrown over the slightly smaller man and onto the floor. He stares wide eyed as Matt sits on his torso, fist poised mid air, just a few inches away, to punch him in the face.

"Vladimir?" Matt finally breathes out in surprise as he recognizes the other man's voice.

"How did you do that?"

Matt drops his fist. "How- when did-" he shakes his head before finally settling on a shocked, "What?"

"How did you do that," Vladimir repeats louder this time, eyes still wide.

"Uhh... Doesn't matter! What are you doing here?! How did you even get in here?" Matt yelled back, glasses slipping down his face. Vladimir tried to stop himself from thinking it was cute. Thinking the person who just threw you to the floor was cute was probably not normal.

The blonde shrugged. "Your door is shit?"

A moment passed between the two in silence.

And then Matt was sitting up and laughing. Vladimir soon sat up and held him tightly as he began to hum a tune under his breath. It soon became apparent that the brunette wasn't shaking just from the laughter.

"Why are you crying?"

And god, Matt loves that accent even more now that he's finally heard it in person. Matt shook his head and held onto Vladimir tighter. "They're good tears. I'm fine! I'm happy. But," he leaned back and quickly wiped his face before grinning widely again. "We uh, we should probably get off the floor."

The blonde chuckled and gave a nod in agreement. "Bed?" At Matt's incredulous expression he laughed and shook his head. "Nyet, nyet! I am just... So very tired." He yawns as if to prove his point and drops his forehead to Matt's.

Matt burst out laughing again but pressed a quick kiss to Vladimir's lips. "Mm. Sure."

_ "If I had just one wish, get me home for Christmas." _

 


	5. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Your OTP Person A gets cold easy. Person B, not so much. So when Person B says they don't get cold Person A tries to make them freeze. It backfires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (major thanks to the bestie for this idea. we were dying at the mental of image at the end of it.)  
> Sorry it's so short!

“I don't understand how you're not freezing to death right now,” Matt says as he shivers uncontrollably. Vladimir just gives a small shrug and raises an eyebrow as Matt sneezes. “It's like a fucking blizzard right now! Why aren't you freezing?!”

The Russian just gives a scoff. “I hardly call snowing a blizzard.”

And he's right. It's dark out, and the snow is falling lightly and slowly, and Matt is shivering and his teeth are chattering as he walks beside the blonde man who is somehow just in a hoodie. While Matt is in a heavier coat, gloves, and a scarf hiding the lower half of his face. Vladimir almost forgets that the smaller man is capable of kicking his ass with the way that the brunette looks like a freezing child.

“I do not really get cold,” Vladimir states with a shrug. He mentally curses himself as Matt turns to him, eyebrow raised in thought.

“Really now?”

Vladimir groans to himself as he realizes what Matt is already planning. And his thoughts are correct. Matt is now mentally planning on how to make the Russian admit that he's cold. Matt's game starts simply enough. The air conditioning is turned on to as cold as possible at night instead of the heat. Matt uses a small fan to make it that much colder.

All he succeeds in doing though is making himself cold.

So he begins to steal all of the blankets in the middle of the night. Not that it really bothers Vladimir. He just rolls his eyes and hugs the shivering sleeping mess closer to his chest and mutters under his breath. “Too stupid and stubborn.”

This goes on for a week until Vladimir steps into the apartment and has to stop as he sees Matt on the couch cuddled up in at least two blankets.

The blonde just crosses his arms and stares at Matt. “Are you fucking serious right now?”

“You're cold! You're freezing! Admit it and I'll stop!” Matt's yells are muffled by the blankets.

Vladimir rolls his eyes before throwing his arms up and sighing out, “Alright. Da. I'm freezing to death. God damn you for making it feel like Siberia in here. Ahh.” He doesn't even bother keeping the sarcasm from his voice. He knows that Matt can tell that he's being sarcastic too but the blind man just takes this as a win for himself.

He rolls his eyes once again as Matt just whispers out, “Yes!”

“Can we turn the heat back on now?”

“Sure. First come over here though,” Matt mumbles out as he starts to push the blankets off of himself. Vladimir rolls his eyes but does as asked. “Cuddle me! I'm cold!” And then the lawyer is throwing himself onto Vladimir and shivering. Vladimir can't help the small shiver that goes through his body as Matt's ice cold hands touch the back of his neck. “Ha! You are cold!”

“Keep it up and I throw you into the snow.”

“Please don't.”

 


	6. Joy to the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Your OTP decorating the tree with their children but the tree ends up looking like a fire hazard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks to the bestie for the idea. "Make it catch fire though. Anatoly just over 9000% done with this family."  
> Again, super sorry it's so short

Anatoly shakes his head and purses his lips as he watches his brother and Matt lift the small four year olds. The bright grins the other two adults have on their faces make him smile softly but the fact that the Christmas tree doesn't even look like a tree anymore makes him shake his head in amusement.

The tree, if you really wanted to call it that at this point, is covered in multiple different colors of tinsel. Pinks, blues, greens, reds, silver, gold. And his niece is laughing and trying to hang more near the top of the tree. Matt just grins and hands her more gold tinsel. While Vladimir is holding Jack up and helping him hang more of the glittery ornaments in random spots; some are too close together while others are too far apart.

But the children are enjoying themselves. And Vladimir and Matthew are calm and relaxed for once. So Anatoly doesn't comment on how ugly the tree looks. Or how it looks like a fire hazard just waiting to happen.

“Needs more glitter!” Vasilisa laughs out as she points to the box of tinsel.

Jack purses his lips slightly and nods seriously. “And more ribbons. I like ribbons.”

Anatoly shakes his head as the tree is dressed in even more of the decorations. This goes on for another ten minutes until the four decide that the tree is suitable for lighting now.

“Someone hand me candle holders,” Vladimir says as he picks up the box of tea candles.

The elder Russian frowns. “Perhaps we don't use candles?” The other four stare at him in surprise. A look at the disappointed faces of the children makes him change what he was going to say; “I just think tree will look better with the lights instead.” It's said slowly, a pointed look from Vladimir to the tree and back to the blonde.

If the younger Russian understands the look, he makes no indication of it. Vladimir waves a hand dismissively. “Nyet. We haven't used candles in years. You like the candles.”

And so Vladimir begins to set the candle holders and candles onto the tree. Anatoly covers his eyes as the blonde lights the small things and he mentally sends a prayer for the tree not to catch fire as the small children make sounds of awe.

A prayer that goes answered for all of five minutes.

And then, “Is something burning?” Matt asks as he sniffs the air, confusion making his brows furrow.

“The tree!” Jack yells, mouth dropped in shock as he points.

Vasilisa lets out a high pitched scream of, “My glitter! Papa! Make it stop!”

Anatoly has to turn away as he shakes his head. “Next time we listen to me, da?”

The only response he receives is the sound of Vladimir using the fire extinguisher and the children screaming.

 


	7. Daddy Kissed Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children catch Matt 'cheating on Papa with Santa'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the song about Mommy kissing Santa under the mistletoe. Again, super short, and I am super sorry.
> 
> (also if anyone wants to draw Vladimir dressed as Santa from Rise of the Guardians kissing Matt and the children in the background just completely shocked that'd awesome and I will love you forever!)  
> (ignore me I'm trash)   
> (...okay but seriously, I will write you fluff and redflowerblooming may write you porn. We are trash with a mighty need)

It was late in the night. The only sounds in the apartment were the quiet whispers and shuffles from the living room and Jack softly shaking his slightly younger sister awake.   
  
"Vasya!" He hissed out under his breath as he shook her.   
  
She just rolled over to her side and groaned softly.   
  
"Vasilisa! Wake up!" He continued to hiss out and shake her.   
  
She gave another groan and a quiet, "Nyet. Sleep Jack. Tired."   
  
"But Vasya! I hear Santa! He's in the living room!" Jack whispered out in excitement. He leaned back as she jerked awake, hair a poofy mess atop her head.   
  
She looked around as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Whe-"   
  
"Shhh!" Jack hissed out, hand over her mouth. "He's in the living room. Come on!" He slowly removed his hand from her mouth and began to lead the way down the ladder from the too bunk, his sister following after him, yawning and clumsy from sleep.   
  
They stand in doorway to the living room, eyes wide in glee and surprise as they watched as Santa placed gifts under the tree. The lights on the tree were shinning and illuminating the small room while Santa hummed under his breath to a random carol. His coat was a bright red, a black hat sat atop his head.   
  
The children turned to stare at each other and mouth, "Ded Moroz." They stopped themselves from gasping as Matt came into view and they shuffled back so that they were hidden in the darkness even though they knew that Matt wouldn't be able to see them anyway.   
  
Matt shook his head as he nibbles on a cookie. "You're something else," he stated in amusement, head tilted and arms crossed.   
  
They didn't see as Santa flipped their dad off. They also didn't hear the accented voice say in a soft tone, "Bite me, mudak."   
  
But they do hear as Matt laughs and grins as he says, "Well, you're standing under the mistletoe so how about I just kiss you instead."   
  
The children almost gasp in surprise and share a look of complete shock. They just barely refrain from screaming as Santa laughs. They don't hear the whispered, "Smooth." They do see as Matt leans forward and Santa leans down just a bit until the two are kissing under the mistletoe, the lights casting a warm glow around them.   
  
Matt huffs out a laugh and slowly wraps his arms around the red clad man's neck and pulls him closer. 'Santa' lets put a moan sound before tugging Matt closer by his hips and deepening the kiss.   
  
The children make disgusted faces at the two before deciding that they should go back to bed. They can't yell at Santa. He could take their presents back. But they can tell Papa in the morning that Daddy kissed Santa under the mistletoe.   
  
The following morning the children refuse to even look at, let alone open, the gifts from Santa. So the small family of five is instead sitting at the kitchen table, the three adults watching the children in worry.   
  
"Jack, Vasya, don't you want to open the gifts that Ded Moroz left you?" Anatoly asks as he bites into his toast.   
  
Jack just shakes his head while Vasilisa glares at Matt so ferociously that it takes Vladimir and Anatoly aback.   
  
"'Cause Daddy cheated on Papa with Santa!" She yells out, her accent thicker in her distress and tears welling up in her eyes.   
  
While Jack shakes his head in disappointment at Matt. "Why don't you love Papa anymore?!"   
  
The sudden outbursts make Matt choke on his breakfast. Vladimir nearly drops his plate in surprise. And Anatoly just stares at the two adults in a mix of disappointment, shock, and mild disgust.   
  
The blonde child leans over to his sister and gives a whisper of, "You think if Daddy marries Ded Moroz though that we'll get more Christmas presents?"   
  
Matt and Vladimir both turn to Anatoly. "Please help me," Vladimir hisses out in desperation.   
  
The elder Russian just shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest as he stared disapprovingly at the two younger men. "Nyet. You caused this, you fix it."   
  
"Well, uh, you see," Matt coughs to clear his throat before continuing slowly, "we were under mistletoe kids. It's tradition to kiss under mistletoe."   
  
The children stare with eyes narrowed in disbelief at the two.   
  
"If he hadn't kissed Ded Moroz you wouldn't have gotten presents," Vladimir states.   
  
This gets the desired reaction; the children nod in complete understanding.   
  
"So if you all kiss Santa does that mean we get even more presents?" Jack asks with a bright grin. Vasilisa makes an 'Ooh' sound as she grins as well.

The three adults groaned and Anatoly shook his head at his brother and Matt. “Is nothing sacred?”

Matt just groaned and covered his face. “Fantastic. We've ruined Santa.”

Vladimir scowled at his elder brother.  _ “If you ever have your own children you'll understand.” _

“ _Lucky for me, I never will. Yours are the perfect birth control method. Protected sex is best sex,”_ Anatoly says with a bright grin. 

 


	8. Christmas Wrapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Imagine Your OTP decorating each other for Christmas"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's so short and I hope it's okay! (I enjoyed writing this. I wrote it in my history class)

It begins as a good idea; the two of them decorating the apartment for the holidays. But really, and Matt should have known or at the very least expected, for it to end like this. He and Vladimir both covered in decorations.

Vladimir had started it, huffing and sticking one of the bows to Matt's forehead, laughing loudly at the appalled look the American gave him. Matt had given a huff and an eyeroll of his own before smirking and tossing a handful of shiny gold tinsel into the blonde's face.

So began their war of who could cover the other in more decorations. Currently, it was a tie.

“Hold the fuck still!” Vladimir yelled out between laughs as more tinsel hit him in the face. He makes a grab for Matt's wrists but only manages to grab one before they're crashing to the floor, tripping over the cords of lights and ribbons and tinsel that is wrapped around them and spilling across the floor.

“Neve-ahh!” Matt laughed out as he fell to the floor, Vladimir landing on top of him. “Cheater! Cheater! You're a big huge cheater!” The brunette yelled out between the harsh kisses that Vladimir was pressing to his mouth.

The Russian just grinned and continued the kissing; really it was just pressing their mouths together to muffle Matt's yells; and shoving tinsel and bows all over the blind man.

Not that Matt wasn't doing it right back, because he was shoving ribbons down Vladimir's shirt and attempting to hang some of the small ornaments on the man if they would just stay instead of falling off of him.

They were so busy that neither noticed the door opening and another person entering the apartment until Anatoly was almost standing over them and asking, “What the hell are you two doing? I thought you were decorating!” He looks the two over and shakes his head. They're covered in glitter, tinsel, ribbons, and at least three different cords of Christmas lights. He hopes that the lights didn't break but judging from the fact that they're both on the floor and still trying to discreetly shove ornaments onto each other, he suspects that some of the lights may be broken.

“We did,” Vladimir simply stated with a grin as he stuck one last bow over Matt's mouth.

The lawyer tossed the shinny thing to the floor as he gestured to the living room area. “Obviously. Open your eyes Tolya.” He hung one last small ornament to Vladimir's shirt and smirked as the Russian scoffed down at him.

Anatoly scoffed and shook his head, trying to not be as amused as he is. “The apartment. You were supposed to decorate the apartment. Not each other. What happened here?” He raises an eyebrow as Vladimir stares down at Matt and Matt stares unseeingly right back.

Then they both turn to Anatoly; “Unofficial Cold War I?”

A moment of silence passed between the three.

Then, “I'm leaving.”

 


	9. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP "accidentally" spilling hot chocolate on each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh so sorry that it took so long and that it's so short!

Matt gives a content sigh as he leans back against Vladimir's side. It's cold outside but the small apartment is warm, even warmer yet with Matt pressing himself close to Vladimir who is somehow very very warm and comforting in an odd way. Yes, he's very comfortable and he can almost fall asleep on the couch right now. Until he's being nudged and Vladimir is mumbling about wanting hot chocolate really badly.

“I just got comfortable. We are not moving,” Matt states, giving a nudge of his own for Vladimir to lay back down.

The blonde just scoffs and pushes Matt off of the couch and onto the floor, smirking as Matt lets out a soft yelp in surprise, eye's opening wide in his shock. “Nyet. Your couch is shit-”

“Would you quit insulting my couch.”

“-and cannot watch Christmas movies without hot chocolate. Is tradition,” Vladimir says, ignoring Matt's scowl, as he makes his way to the kitchen. As expected though, Matt sighs and follows.

It doesn't take long for the smell of hot chocolate to fill the apartment and then the couple are sitting next to each other on the couch as the move 'The Polar Express' begins to play. Vladimir softly describes what's going on and Matt occasionally grins or nods. Matt finishes his hot chocolate faster than Vladimir and leans his head back slightly as he listens to the song playing on the movie and Vladimir describing the dancing.

But he jerks and lets out a startled noise as something warm is splashed onto his chest. He jumps up and pulls his t-shirt away from where it's begun to stick to his skin.

“Vladimir, what the hell?!” He yells out, brows furrowed in annoyance.

The Russian shrugs and places his now empty mug onto the coffee table before giving a deadpanned, “Oh no. Your shirt. Is ruined. You have to take it off now, da?”

For a moment Matt has to run the words through his mind a few times. And then they finally seem to process. “Did you seriously just pour hot chocolate on me just to make me take off my shirt?!"

Vladimir scoffs. “It was not hot when I spilled it on you.”

“You didn't spill it! You poured it on me!” Matt still sounds appalled but with an undertone of amusement to his voice.

The blonde smirks. “I can help you take off your shirt if you need.”

And well, Matt's not going to turn down the offer.

The movie is forgotten.

 


	10. You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP where Person A loves Christmas more than air but Person B hates it. So Person A does literally everything they can to make Person B love Christmas as much as they do. 
> 
> With a hint of:  
> Imagine your OTP decorating cookies, but the cookies are in the shape of various crime-related things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do a separate chapter for the cookies one but as I wrote this I thought it would be pretty perfect here too. So... yep. That happened. (also I think this is maybe my fave so far.)  
> Also, if you haven't seen Matt in his Christmas outfit, you are missing out and need to google Matt Murdock I'm Not Daredevil. Foggy's face is the face of a man who has had to hear/see this joke far too many times.

At first, Matt doesn't notice how Vladimir scoffs and mutters under his breath as he decorates the apartment. Doesn't notice how the Russian is unamused with the mistletoe being hung everywhere, even if it does get him laid on more than one occasion. It doesn't hit him until the night that he tells Vladimir that they're going to Foggy's Chrismtas party.

“Ugh! Do we have to go?” Vladimir grumbles back, his relatively goo dmood now gone.

Matt's grin begins to fall and he asks, almost sarcastically, “What? You don't like Christmas or something?” He doesn't expect for the honest answer that he receives from Vladimir.

“Nyet. I hate Christmas.”

It's said so simply, as if he expected for Matt to know this already. But instead, Matt just frowns and raises an eyebrow. “What? Why?”

“Too many lights. Can't ever go to the store because so many fucking people. Stores are even messier than usual. And all fo the whinny children. They keep pointing and I do not like that shit. Then they push you over and scream because of Santa Clause. Fuck Santa Clause,” Vladimir says, scowling the more the words slip past his lips. “And then all of the hot chocolate is being bought so there's never any in store. If you can even make it into the store in first place.”

The brunette furrows his brows in thought. “So you hate Christmas?'

“Da.”

“And nothing will change your mind?”

“Matvey. Nyet.”

Matt holds his hands up in surrender. “Hey, I'm just saying, maybe I can make this one a good one? You gotta love Christmas, Vladimir.” The only response that he receives is a long suffering groan. He decides to take it as a go ahead.

Thus began the apartment being overly decorated with wreaths, lights, more mistletoe, and lots of tinsel and ribbons with help from Foggy and Karen. Vladimir comes home one night and takes one looks before walking back out.

Of course, he comes back an hour later but he practically hisses out, “Fucking ridiculous. This place is a disaster.”

The next morning is a Saturday and Matt doesn't have work. So he decides that baking sugar cookies is a great idea while playing a Christmas movie. Except that Vladimir keeps scoffing and trying to turn the t.v. off because 'It's a Wonderful Life' bores him. And instead of making using the Christmas cookie cutters that Matt had bought, Vladimir is shaping the cookie dough into shapes of various weapons. Matt doesn't notice until he picks one up to eat and frowns as he feels the cookie's shape.

“Vladimir?” He continues to hold the cookie in his hand, expression full of confusion because surely...

“Chto?”

“Is this a gun?”

Vladimir grins widely. “Da. I have more too. And knives. This one,” he pushes another cookie into Matt's hands, “is a grenade.” He picks up the red icing that Matt had set out on the counter and begins to decorate a certain cookie with it as he talks. “You are right. Is good idea! This one,” he places the newly decorated cookie into Matt's hands and grins widely, “is my favorite. Is Daredevil!”

Matt frowns and just barely touches the cookie so as to not smear the icing. “Is... Did you use red icing for my suit?”

“Da!” The cookie is jerked away from Matt. “Great idea, yes?”

“Uh...”

There's a munching sound and Matt's mouth drops open in shock. “Did... Did you just bite cookie me's head off?!”

He can almost imagine the gleeful grin on the Russian's face. “Da! I am liking these Christmas festivities!”

The blind man turns away and takes a deep breath. “I'm dating a maniac.”

And if Vladimir were hoping that this would make Matt stop with his ridiculousness, well he is unfortunately disappointed. It only seems to make Matt try harder.

“I got you a gift,” Matt says one afternoon as he enters the apartment. He leans over the couch and gives Vladimir's cheek a quick peck.

Vladimir just raises an eyebrow. “Oh? Is it something ridiculous?”

The lawyer scoffs. “Of course not. Here,” he hands over a small green bag with silver and blue tissue paper in it.

The Russian just sighs but slowly empties the bag into his lap. And just narrows his eyes as he takes in the sight of the Santa hat. “Awh. You should not have. Really. Should not. You are fucking ridiculous, mudak.”

“And you're being a Grinch,” Matt retorts quickly, grin still in place on his face.

“I do not know what that is.”

“You've never seen 'How The Grinch Stole Christmas'?”

Vladimir closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Nyet...”

Matt's cheshire grin makes him purse his lips in annoyance. “Guess what you're watching!” And then he's jumping over the couch and slowly popping the DVD into the player.

And Vladimir groans and watches the cartoon movie with the most bored expression to ever be on a person's face. He almost sighs in relief when the movie finally ends. Until Matt is grinning and, “And now for the Jim Carey one!”

“Chto? Another one?!”

And against his will, Vladimir actually enjoys the movie. And if he hums the Whoville Christmas song under his breath at random times, Matt doesn't say anything. Just smirks and carries on with whatever he's doing.

A few days later and the next movie they watch is 'A Christmas Carol' after Matt calls Vladimir Mr. Scrooge. The Russian just stares at Matt, one hundred percent unamused, after the movie ends.

“You like Christmas yet?'

“Ba hum bug, mudak.”

“That's fair.”

It's three days before Foggy's Christmas party and Anatoly was roped into helping Matt pick an ugly Christmas sweater out for the blonde Russian.

“Is perfect,” Anatoly assures with a smirk. And to him, it's hilarious. It's a red and green sweater, really an eye sore to him, and says 'Kiss Me Under the Mistletoe' with an arrow pointing downwards. He can only imagine what his little brother's face will look like when Matt gives the ugly thing to him.

Vladimir just grimaces and takes the sweater with a groan. “I really fucking hate this holiday and your face.” His heart skips as the lie passes his lips. Matt just grins.

The Russian doesn't think that he'll actually have to wear the ugly thing and is sorely mistaken when the night of the Christmas party Matt yells for him to wear his Christmas sweater.

“Nyet. I refuse.”

“Wear the damn thing, Vladimir! I'm wearing my Christmas sweater! And wear the Santa hat!”

So with a sigh and one more groan, Vladimir does. He makes a face as he sees Matt in a bright red sweater that says 'I'm Not Daredevil', his cane now looks like a giant candy-cane with mistletoe dangling from it, and he's wearing a Santa hat of his own.

“Go change.”

“Awh. Why?”

“You look like dork.”

Matt just grins and twins his arm with Vladimir's. And doesn't change his outfit. So when the couple arrive to Foggy's apartment the blonde gives them one look over before giving a simple statement of, “I can't believe you two left the house looking like that.”

The blind man grins widely at his best friend before giving a shout of, “Happy Merry Holidays People!”

Karen's giggle makes him grin that much wider. Marci shakes her head and scoffs to hide her smirk before sending a slightly pitying look over to Vladimir.

The Russian just raises an eyebrow before shoving his way into the apartment and making a beeline for the snack table. The Christmas music gives him a headache and the overwhelming smell of mint makes him roll his eyes. And no amount of kissing Matt under mistletoe makes him like the party more. But it does make the party a bit more enjoyable. He watches in amusement as Matt drinks almost too much eggnog.

Once the couple are back home Matt can't stop the sigh from escaping him as he pouts ever so slightly.

“What's with that face?” Vladimir asks as he helps the tipsy brunette to the bedroom.

“You still don't like Christmas. And I tried everything. Mistletoe. Ugly sweaters. Baking-”

“You burned half of the cookies,” Vladimir interupts.

Matt ignores him. “Christmas movies. Music. Eggnog. Nothing worked.”

Vladimir shakes his head and grabs a hold of Matt's wrist. At the brunette's questioning look he points upward. “Mistletoe. Is Christmas tradition to kiss, da?”

The lawyer gives a small smile before the two are meeting halfway for a soft but still affectionate kiss. When they break apart Vladimir presses his forehead to Matt's and just stares into the wide brown eyes that stare unseeingly up at him.

“Ya lyublyu tebya, milii moi.”

The blonde can't stop the warm grin from forming on his face as Matt breaks into a big grin as he recognizes the words of love and endearment.

“Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu dorogoi,” he stumbles over the words and he knows his accent is making the words come out sounding even odder but Vladimir seems to appreciate the attempt all the same as he presses another quick kiss to Matt's mouth. “So. You like Christmas now?”

“Don't ruin moment, mudak.”

 


	11. We Need A Little Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, but imagine the most basic soulmate au with your otp but the words on person A's wrist are "It's Christmas, asshole. Smile for the camera.""

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long! I hope it's okay?

Matt's not sure how he feels about meeting his soulmate if he's honest. Which is kind of fair considering his soulmate across the globe feels the same and is looking at his wrist with a raised eyebrow as he stares at his own wrist. The blind man traces over the words that tattoo themselves across his wrist; _'It's Christmas, asshole. Smile for the camera.'_

He's excited, of course he is because it's his soulmate. But at the same time he thinks his soulmate may be a bit of a dick. So yes, he's not sure how he feels about meeting his soulmate. He just knows that it's going to be around Christmas one year. So every Christmas he prepares himself, and every year he's let down. Until he's twenty-two years old and dragged to a Christmas party by Foggy and Marci.

“Oh come on man! The semester is over! We aced our tests! Let's celebrate!” Foggy had laughed out as he tried to physically shake common sense into his best friend.

“I don-”

“Come on, Matthew!”

“Marci not you too.”

And he's dragged to the party. It's too stuffy, there's too many people, the sound of Christmas music is almost louder than the other college students talking and laughing amongst each other, and the smell of alcohol is almost overbearing.

Foggy had wandered off with Marci what feels like forever ago and so Matt is left alone, not that he minds too much. He takes it upon himself to try go outside for some fresh air. It must be fate that he instead bumps into another person and hears another voice say, “Hey! Can I get your picture? You guys are standing under the mistletoe and it looks good with the lighting! It'd be great for the student paper when we get back to classes, you know?”

There's a rustle and a huff then a heavily accented, “Sure.” Then Matt can feel the other staring down at him, as if asking him if that's fine.

Matt forces a small smile and said to the student with the camera. “Uh, actually, I don't really do pictures.”

And suddenly he's pulled flush against the other man's chest and there's a mutter of, “It's Christmas, asshole. Smile for the camera.”

The blind man scowls and snaps back before he can even process the other's accented words. “Puta,” he almost hisses out to the Russian, because he's finally able to place the accent, with a false grin. He doesn't notice how the man holding him has suddenly tensed. He also still hasn't processed the previous words. For some reason the Russian kind of ticks him off.

He expects to be let go as soon as the picture is taken but is instead surprised as he's only gripped tighter. “He-”

“What did you call me?”

Matt's brows furrow in confusion. “What?”

“What did you call me? Puta, da?” The other man doesn't seem annoyed, more curious than anything. Especially as he notes Matt's face flushing in embarrassment.

The brunette rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yeah. Sorry. It sort of just.... slipped? Just finished taking Spanish.” The Russian begins to frown and turn away until he's being grabbed and he hears an almost breathless, “Wait. Did you call me an asshole? Did you say 'It's Christmas, asshole'?”

Now the blonde was the one giving an almost sheepish nod. “Da.”

The two stand in silence for a few moments more until Matt breaks the silence with a laugh of, “I can't believe you called me an asshole!” He sounds more amused than anything, which Vladimir decides to take as a good thing.

“What does puta mean?” Vladimir asks with a frown as he says the unfamiliar word slowly. He's read it every day for his whole life and yet he's never known what language it is so never thought to find out.

Matt flushes slightly and bites his lower lip. “How about I just give you my number instead? And maybe a kiss in case we're still under the mistletoe?” He rubs at the back of his neck sheepishly as he tries to distract the Russian.

It seems to work because suddenly the Russian is carefully pressing a soft kiss to his mouth and he's tugging the other man closer to press a more firm kiss to the blonde's mouth. The two spend the rest of the party talking and getting to know each other before they finally exchange numbers and the first time that Vladimir calls him is at four o'clock (or as he and Foggy will later dub it, ass o'clock) in the morning.

“Hm?” Matt groans out, half asleep. He pushes the pillow that Foggy throws at him away and ignores the half asleep groan of 'Go back to sleep', from the slightly hung over blonde.

“You called me a bitch! In Spanish! You fucking mudak!” Vladimir's heavily accented voice yells over the phone. He seems to conveniently forget that he's called Matt an asshole multiple times now.

Matt gives a wince and holds the phone away as the Russian continues to yell in a mix of English and Russian. When he wakes up a little bit more and focuses, he can hear another man laughing in the background on Vladimir's end of the call and a yell of, “Oh Volodya, he's perfect for you!”

“Can I go back to sleep and you finish yelling in the morning? I'm recovering from a hang over currently and don't want to deal with you,” Matt groans out. He ignores as Vladimir gives an insulted gasp.

“Tolik! He just said-”

Matt hangs up with an affectionate eye roll before rolling over and going back to sleep.

 


	12. All I Want For Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bestie came up with the idea. She wanted Vasilisa asking Santa (Matt who is Santa at the mall because broke college student) for someone to make her papa happy for Christmas. So boom. This happened.
> 
> (also I think I've watched/listened to the video for Taylor Swift's song Out of the Woods at least 100 times already? I love it so much!)

Matt grinned on the outside, but internally he was cursing Foggy and Marci out in two languages. Maybe at first it had seemed like a good idea. The trio were broke eighteen year old college students in need of money for the holidays. So when Foggy had rushed over to Marci and Matt who were having a study session in Matt and Foggy's shared dorm room waving around a flier advertising for part time seasonal help at the mall, it had seemed like a good idea.

When they learned that they were going to be elves and Santa, Matt had tried to walk right back out of the mall. But Foggy had grabbed onto one arm, Marci the other, and they had forcefully with more strength than Matt assumed they had turned him back around and shoved him into a Santa costume. So the trio were now hired seasonal help for Santa's workshop in the mall.

“Matty, I just don't understand why you're not in the festivity mood!” Foggy had said with a shake of the head at his friend. “The lights. The fake snow inside. The real snow outside. The candy cane decorations next to Santa's chair.” The blonde grinned, fixing Matt's Santa hat.

Matt just raised an eyebrow, slowly nodding. “Oh yeah. I'm sure it all looks great, Fog.”

Foggy froze for a moment. Then made a face and slowly nodded, more to himself than anything, and breathed out a quiet, “Yikes. Someone is a Grinch. Now come on! Take off your glasses,” he pocketed them before Matt could reach for them, “put on your lovely beard and grin for the children.”

“Pretty sure Santa isn't blind. Shouldn't you be doing this instead?”

“No, I'm an elf. And Santa can be anything. I believe Santa can even talk to dogs. Now go be jolly, Matthew!”

Matt chooses to ignore the fact that his friend seems to maybe still believe in Santa.

And so Matt sat in the large chair and forced a grin for each child that was put on his lap. This went on for a good week and he was beginning to wish he could smoke a bit before leaving for work. Until the day that a little girl with a small Russian accent is sitting his lap. She's the last child for the day before the mall closes and he's ready for her to tell him what she wants so that she can leave. He can feel her scrutiny and forces his grin even more before it can slip.

“Ho ho ho! And what's your name little girl?” Matt asks in his best cheery voice. Marci and Foggy shoot him a glare as if to say, 'Really? That's the best you can do?'

The little girl crosses her arms and almost glares at him. “Vasilisa Ranskahova. Where's Snegurochka?”

Matt tilts his head in confusion as he hears a man, probably the little girls father, groan out in a heavy accent, “Oh for the love of Christ not again.”

“She's at the North Pole? Yeah! She's taking care of the workshop while I'm here,” Matt says, hoping that maybe this was the right response. It seemed to be as the little girl grinned up at him and giggled. He can almost feel the surprised look that the man is obviously giving him.

“Will she be here? I like Snegurochka!” She turned as if expecting for the beautiful snow maiden to appear out of nowhere.

Matt shook his head. “I'm afraid not. You see, I only trust her to watch the shop for me?” Again, he hopes that he's giving the right responses considering he doesn't know how to pronounce Snegurochka, let alone who on earth she is.

But Vasilisa just nods solemnly. “That makes sense, Ded Moroz,” she doesn't notice when Matt looks up and mouths 'Who?' And then she's grinning brightly up at him and he's quickly turning to give her a grin. “So for Christmas all I want is,” she tugs on his arm to bring him lower so that she can whisper the rest into his ear. “I just want my papa to be happy for Christmas. I want someone to make him have good holidays.”

Matt frowns in surprise as he listens to her. Most of the children that he had listened to thus far had asked for toys. A firetruck, a nerf blaster, dolls, crayons, art sets. So it warmed his heart for this four year old to be asking for nothing for herself, just for someone to make her papa happy. Though he felt his face flush ever so slightly when she finished with, “My Dzya-dzenka Tolya said he needs to get laid. Whatever that means.”

The blind teenager quickly masked his surprise with a grin. “I'll be sure to get right on that. What's your papa's name, kiddo?”

“Vladimir Ransk- Ransh- Ranchdressing,” the little girl finally settled on, wrinkling her nose as she struggled to form the correct sounds.

Matt licked his lips in thought and nodded. “Alright. I'll be sure to get someone to go visit Mr. Vladimir Ranchdressing,” he whispered back. The little girl let out a squeal before jumping up and giving Matt a tight hug. “Spasiba, Ded Moroz!”

And then she was sliding from his lap and running into her dad's arms. Matt tilted his head to listen to their quiet, accented voices as they walked away.

“So what did you ask for?”

Matt decided that he liked the voice. And that may or may not be due to the accent.

“I can't tell you, other wise I won't get it, Papa!”

“But I thought that was birthday wishes! How am I supposed to know what Ded Moroz is going to bring you?”

“Why do you need to know?”

The Russian man didn't say anything for a moment. “To make sure I do not get you same thing, solnyshko.”

“Well I can't tell you otherwise he won't do it!”

Matt was jerked from listening in on their conversation as Foggy snapped his fingers in front of his face. “Huh?”

“Hey man, you were doing that thing where you totally space out. Everything okay?” Foggy asks worriedly.

The brunette just grins. “Completely. Hey, what'd that little girls dad look like?”

The blonde shrugged. “Blonde. Not much older than us probably. Lots of tattoos and he looked like he could kill a man. Why?”

Matt rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, hat now held in hand. “Uh, she asked for Santa to set her dad up for Christmas. And that's all she asked for.”

Foggy grinned. “Aw. That's sweet and adorable. Sometimes I really love kids. Now come on. Let's change and go back to the dorm. We have some studying to do.” Matt let's himself be led around, his mind never leaving from thoughts of the little girl and her dad.

Later while he and Foggy are back in their dorm Matt is having Foggy help him google search for 'Vladimir Ranchdressing'.

“You do know that's not his real name more than likely. Right?” Foggy asks.

Matt just grins. “For now that's what we're going with. Keep looking.”

It takes two and a half more weeks of, in Foggy's opinion useless, research for them to compile a list of 'Vladimir Ranchdressing's. But they finally have a list of fifteen in Hell's Kitchen. It's relatively early during the day on Christmas Eve that Matt finds himself being driven all around Hell's Kitchen by a laughing Marci and very unamused Foggy.

“We're going to end up getting killed. We're going to die before we can make it to my mom's for her Christmas ham, Matt.”

Though, it's not until much later in the day, early night, that Matt is walking up to the second to the last person on the lists house. He can hear Foggy and Marci whispering in the car, eyes never leaving him as he knocks on the door.

Matt jumps back slightly as the door is thrown open and warm heat washes over him from within the apartment. “Chto?” The familiar Russian accented voice asks, confusion lacing his tone as he stares at Matt.

The brunette grins sheepishly, Santa hat on his head at an angle. “Uh hi. Are you Vladimir Ranchdressing with the four year old daughter? Vasilisa?”

For a moment it was silent, then Vladimir was narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. “Maybe. Why? Who the hell are you?”

Before Matt could stop himself he was sighing in relief. “Oh thank God. You have no idea how many Vladimir Ranchdressing's live in Hell's Kitchen apparently. Your daughter asked Santa to give you a date for Christmas so yeah.” He held his arms out and shrugged sheepishly. “I'm your Christmas present date thing?” He waved his hands around in a jazz hands way.

The silence between them bordered on awkward now.

Vladimir leaned against the doorway and hid his face into his arm, shaking. Matt flushed. “Yeah. This was a lot less awkward in my head. I'll just uh. Go now?” He makes to turn and leave but stops when Vladimir grabs a hold of his arm and stops him with a laugh.

The Russian shakes his head. “Nyet. Is fine,” he laughs out, eyebrow raised at the teenagers blushing face. “How did you meet my daughter?”

“Uh yeah. I'm Santa. I guess. Kind of?” Matt covered his face. “Yeah this was a lot less awkward in my head.”

Vladimir just raised an eyebrow. “So you're taking me out on a date? Because my daughter asked you when I took her to see Ded Moroz in the mall?”

Slowly Matt shrugged. “Again, this was a lot better planned in my head. She just... really wanted someone to make you happy for the holidays. So,” he held gestured to himself, “hi. I'm Santa. I mean Matt. Again.”

It was at this time that Anatoly and Vasilisa chose to come up behind Vladimir. He gave Matt a look over, taking in the Santa hat and ugly Christmas sweater, then gave his brother a questioning look. The younger Russian just gave a shrug before smirking slightly. “Vasya asked Ded Moroz for someone to take me out. Wonder where she got the idea I need a date.”

The little girl stared up at Matt in awe. “Ded Moroz did it,” she breathed out, tugging at Anatoly's leg in her excitement.

“No idea,” Anatoly replied back almost cheekily, looking between the two younger men in amusement. He gave his excited niece a wink before picking her up..

Matt turned away and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Yeah so my best friend and his girlfriend are waiting for me so...” He trailed off with another shrug.

Vladimir looked over his head and stared at the two blondes in the car. He raised an eyebrow as both ducked down in the car. “Great friends.”

“Yeah. Sometimes. Usually.”

The blonde laughed and shook his head. “Tolik, I am getting coffee. Be back in an hour?”

“You're leaving me to babysit?” The elder Russian rolled his eyes. “You are worst brother. Always dumping your child on me.” The four year old giggled and just hugged him tighter.

“Am not! Later loser!” Vladimir laughed out before dragging Matt away. Anatoly shook his head but went back into the apartment. The blind teenager made a gesture for Foggy to go on ahead and go, he'd catch up later. The two blondes in the car just shrugged and decided to listen to Matt. Foggy gave one last frown before driving away.

Vladimir led the way to a coffee shop, not noticing as Matt blushed slightly when he heard the four year old ask from within the house, “Is Papa going to get laid?”

“Probably. Don't tell him I taught you that word.”

 


End file.
